Dawnstripe
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |moor runner=Dawnstripe |warrior=Dawnstripe |starclan resident=Dawnstripe |mentor=''Unknown |app=Tallstar |livebooks=''Super Editions, ''Goosefeather's Curse, Redtail's Debt, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''Tallstar's Revenge'' }} Dawnstripe is a pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy-colored stripes, a scar on her muzzle, and a gold-banded tail. Dawnstripe was a moor runner of WindClan under Heatherstar’s leadership in the forest territories, and gained Tallpaw as her apprentice. She mentored him well, and was proud when he earned his warrior name of Talltail. Dawnstripe continued to encourage and support Talltail throughout his life. She eventually ascended to StarClan and gave Talltail one of his nine lives. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :During Tallkit's apprentice ceremony, Heatherstar assigns Dawnstripe, a moor-runner, as Tallpaw's new mentor. This infuriates Woollytail, Sandgorse, and the other tunnelers, as they were previously promised a new apprentice. Tallpaw is glad to have Dawnstripe as his mentor, as he wanted to be a moor-runner instead of a tunneler. While Dawnstripe is Heatherstar's final choice, this doesn't stop the other cats in WindClan from being furious with their leader over her choice. :One day, on patrol, Dawnstripe and Tallpaw encounter the tunnelers. As a rule for all moor-runners, the apprentices must spend at least one day underground, and Dawnstripe lets Tallpaw go down with Sandgorse. In the tunnel, the wall floods, and Dawnstripe finds out. She tells Heatherstar, furious because Tallpaw never told her, and Heatherstar bans the tunnelers from the gorge tunnel that they worked on for moons. Yellowfang's Secret :A ShadowClan patrol consisting of Yellowfang, Amberleaf, Archeye, and Wolfstep find a WindClan patrol on their territory. Dawnstripe, Talltail, Redclaw, and Shrewpaw are on the patrol. Yellowfang sees Dawnstripe leaping at Amberleaf during the battle. After the ShadowClan patrol is beaten Dawnstripe tells Talltail to back off, and that they've done enough to convince ShadowClan from trespassing on WindClan land. :When Raggedpelt's patrol arrives, Raggedpelt tells the WindClan patrol to get out or they'll force them to leave. Dawnstripe tells him that it's easy enough to say so. Yellowfang sees that WindClan had suffered injuries as well, and notes that Dawnstripe was missing a patch of fur from her shoulder. Crookedstar's Promise :Dawnstripe is on the patrol that stops and questions Crookedjaw and Brambleberry while they are traveling to the Moonstone. The two RiverClan cats explain to the patrol that Crookedjaw needs to receive his nine lives, as Hailstar died. The patrol approves, and allows the two to pass without conflict. Bluestar's Prophecy :She appears as Tallpaw's mentor at a Gathering, when Hailstar, the leader of RiverClan, announces they have a new apprentice the Clan. :Later, she talks with Hailstar, along with Tallpaw, who has now received his warrior name, Talltail, under her guidance. In the ''Novellas ''Goosefeather's Curse :Dawnstripe appears once at a Gathering. When Heatherstar reports that a black-and-white dog was on their territory before they chased it out, Dawnstripe purrs that she gave it a scratch it won't forget in a hurry. Redtail's Debt : In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :When Hailstar and his warriors invade the WindClan nursery in order to reclaim Fallowtail's kits, she appears right outside and raises the alarm. She demands to know what Hailstar is doing, seemingly shocked to see that Hailstar would raid the WindClan camp. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Morgenstreif fi:Aamuraita fr:Rayon de l'Aube ru:Светлячок (племя Ветра) pl:Świtająca Pręga nl:Glansstreep Category:WindClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Moor runners Category:Redtail's Debt characters